


Heroes

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to be a hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Kaarii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Kaarii).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.
> 
> .. Normally, I don't write for this pairing, but a friend requested it. Also, I normally don't do angst.

Drip.

Drop.

Metal clashed upon metal as the combatants fought, more than determined not to lose. Losing equaled death.

Unfocused eyes stared into the sky. So close yet so far away. He wondered if he could reach out and grab it with his own two hands.

It didn't matter. They were at war.

Distantly, he could hear his name being called. He didn't bother to look as he recognized the owner of the voice.

You weren't strong enough to protect her.

"Renji, you idiot!"

So like her. The lieutenant heard her tears as sappy as that sounded.

"Why do you have to be the damn hero?" Rukia choked out, not concerned about the growing stain of blood on her clothing.

Good question. "Because in every movie, the hero gets the girl in the end." Small fists pounded on his chest.

"This isn't the time to be joking. I'd rather have you be alive than be a hero. Can't you let someone else be the hero?"

So tired. Renji wanted to go to sleep. "I have a reputation to uphold." Flashes of their deceased friends passed through his mind. He wasn't going to fail this time especially with her. He would not let her die, not while he was alive and could do something about it.

"I don't care!"

"I'm sorry," Renji whispered.

"Well, you should be."

"Ichigo, please take care of her." Renji closed his eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that? You can't leave. I forbid it. Renji, please open your eyes. Say something. I don't care if it's stupid."

Moments of silence passed. A hand reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do."

Rukia gave a slight nod and looked at Renji's still form. "I love you, you idiot."

_I love you too._


End file.
